mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parkton
Relative Location: It is located in the main continent, among the more rural parts. At the front, there is the northern gate, guarded by fifteen soldiers. Some wield crossbows, others use make-shift explosives. Along the northern gate are blessed glass windows that deflect most common attacks. Along the sides of the town are rugged stone walls, with guards posted in sporadic positions to accommodate for any random attacks. At the back, there is the southern gate, which is exactly the same as the northern. Past History: Parkton was never truly a town that berthed heroes, and it mainly survived all these years simply by staying out of the way. It has had several mayors, and bless the Maker, all were just in their decisions. After some time, the town voted to uphold a local militia, and it snowballed into something spectacular. Present History: As of now, Parkton's militia has gained fame from nearby towns as it grew in power. Eventually, the Mayor saw just what the town had, and quickly appointed a general to spearhead his army. Once that was taken care of, other towns called on Parkton to aid them in minor battles. They did not disappoint, and the Mayor made several crucial alliances that have kept the town safe through time. Demographic: The Parkton Orphanage While there are many proud parts of Parkton, there are some where it is quite detestable. You'll find none more so than The Parkton Orphanage. Several times, the Mayor offered the headmaster, Bo von Horn, money to renovate it, but he denied every opportunity. His reason being: "It'll last." There are a number of twenty children currently residing at The Parkton Orphanage. Despite what some would think, they are in fact well fed by the headmaster's wife; Miss Mary, who happens to be a Kikimora. Town Hall The Town Hall resides in the center of town, and is certainly the most well kept building in all of Parkton. It resembles a chapel, and the inside is very exquisite. Marble adorns the walls, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Benches sit at the left and right side, all polished wood. Everyone in town is invited to join, and speak their mind. Sweets-Shoppe ''' Aside from its militia, Parkton is also known for its Sweet-Shoppe. The cinnamon rolls are a classic, and commonly come in large size. It also sells cupcakes, full-sized cakes, and even some types of cheese. '''Armory At the core of the Parkton Militia's firepower is the armory. It is manned by only two blacksmiths, along with some volunteers from around town. They produce fine steel weapons, along with armor. It is rumored that the handsomest man in all of Parkton resides at the Armory, but he refuses to get married for reasons unknown. The Beating Heart A recently opened club near the Sweet-Shoppe; in fact, right next door to it. It's massive, the front of the building is colored pink with two hearts opposite of each side of the door. Inside, is a dance floor with torches enchanted to flash random colors. Musicians, of varying age, are playing music previously unheard of in the world of mamono. To the far left of the dance floor is a bar, stocked with all types of drinks. Upstairs is the 18+ floor. Mamono of varying kinds, dressed in lewd clothing, are there to service men. Also houses a kitchen, where food is served to those on the lower floor. Misc: * This is the birthplace of Jon Howard * The town has a population of about seven-hundred twenty-five people in total. * This was created by User:Burger Mob Category:Locations